


I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Luke doing all but sleeping on Christmas evening. And then they see something disruptive. And also Obi-Wan is Santa Claus and misses his man. Padme tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

“Luke? Luke!” Leia asks, jumps into his brother’s bed and shakes him. “Are you awake Luke?”  
“Well I definitely am now,” Luke says little bit annoyed that her sister woke him up until he remembers its Christmas night.  
Then he jumps of the bed. “Do you wanna go and check out what is happening downstairs?” he asks eyes glistening.  
“I don’t know if we should…”  
“C’mon they won’t catch us!”  
Leia wonders little but then her eyes start shining too. “Yes let’s go,” she says and wonders out of their room.

They stop little before their parent’s bedroom and silently tibbies’ closer. They look in and sees their father sleeping alone in the bed snoring. Leia almost giggles because he sounds so funny.  
“Where is mum?” Luke whispers  
“I don’t know but we must be extra careful now or she will catch us!”  
“Yes true… let’s continue.”

They make their way into the kitchen since Leia insists on wanting some cookies and Luke as always agrees to what her sister wants.  
“I need to pee...” Luke admits and climbs down from the table.  
“Really? Why do you always need to pee,” Leia sighs but eats the last bite of her cookie and follows her brother.  
“Well you know that my tummy doesn’t like to wake in the middle of the night,” Luke comments little hurt.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever just as you keep it quick.”

But they never make it into the toilet.  
“Shhh!” Luke says and stops.  
“What now?!” Leia asks and Luke puts his hand to mumble her. And point’s into the hall where she sees her mother kissing Santa Claus.  
“Who is that?” she asks.  
“It can’t be dad…”  
”Oh my god it must be… it must be uncle Obi-Wan!”  
“Nou way…!”  
“Why would mum be kissing him? It’s so wrong! And besides wasn’t he in love with that man of whom he always talks about and says how important the man was for dad but especially for him?”  
“But it’s Christmas and that was mistletoe, you can kiss anyone underneath mistletoe!”  
“Yeah maybe it was that…”  
“Oh I wish I could someday kiss Han underneath mistletoe!”  
And the children close the case with that thought. But the true story was little bit different.

Obi-Wan closes the door behind him as he walks into the house of his former padawan with presents for Skywalker family. For him this is the best night of the year because just for little while he can forget to be sad, forget that his heart is broken and he feels so alone. Doing good was always high on his master’s priorities list and Obi-Wan wants to cherish his memory like this. He remembers all those Christmas nights when he and his master had went out in whatever place they were to give presents and after that they watched a holovid of snow Obi sitting in his masters lap while they drank hot Christmas tea. Since his master’s death he has taken the role of being Santa Claus and it comforts him to put on Qui-Gon’s red leather coat and white beard.

He walks to the fire place and puts the present into shocks hanging there like so many times before. 

Obi-Wan jumps little bit when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he doesn’t even have to turn to look who it is because even without force he could feel this woman’s bright glowing presence.  
“Padme...” he turns to look into those warm eyes.  
“Hello Obi-Wan,” Padme says and touches the same place of his cheek with her thump where Qui-Gon last touched. Obi-Wan can’t anymore stop the tears falling down his cheeks.  
“So sad and still so handsome,” Padme whispers and dries his tears.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be crying,” Obi-Wan tries to smile but the smile won’t reach his ears it hasn’t ever since that day.  
“No it’s alright just walk with me for a while. Speak to me,” Padme says and takes his hand.

And they talk like every Christmas about Leia and Luke, about Naboo and that fateful mission, about the year that has gone by, about here and now and mostly about Qui-Gon.  
“I just miss him so damn much,” Obi-Wan says when they are making their way back to the hall.  
“I know. You loved him more deeply that I didn’t even know it was possible to love that much without going crazy.”  
“And how did I end up in the end,” Obi-Wan laughed sadly which ended to Padme tracking him underneath mistletoe.  
“What are you… I don’t know…”  
“It’s Christmas Obi. Just let me be him for you for this little moment,” Padme says and kisses Obi-Wan slowly with pouring all the sympathy, love and admiration that she felt for her husband’s master.

And for little while Obi-Wan felt like he was really kissing Qui-Gon and he could hear a silent whisper “I will always love you. Happy Christmas, my Obi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the song when I was driving home and this scene of Padme kissing Obi-Wan just popped into my head after I asked form my mum what if the guy in the song wouldn't be the father after all :D  
> Also this is the first part of my counting down to SW VII. Just wanted to keep on writing and I thought it would be nice to write everyday little bit something while waiting for star wars fandom's Christmas :)


End file.
